Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications system and method, particularly, to a communications protocol for minimizing interruption to speech transmissions, and, more particularly, to an improved system and method for non-sequentially and unobtrusively interspersing fixed or variable-length control signals within a speech transmission.